Dangerous Water
by Icetooth
Summary: Usually badgers, foxes or dogs torment the clans. Now there is a new threat that comes from the water.
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown under belly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepedal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes (mother to

Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale

ginger she-kit)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat,

and Molekit, a brown and cream tom)

Kits Dewkit- Pale gray tom with green eyes

Amberkit- Dark brown she-kit with darker patches

To be discovered

Elders Purdy- Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Prologue

"Make sure to keep the one paw completely still, as close as you can to the water, so that when a fish comes by your paw has a short distance to travel to the fish so that it doesn't have any time to react." Graymist instructed her apprentice. Her apprentice, Troutpaw did as she was told but accidentally touched the water scaring the few small minnows that there were there away.

Troutpaw stood up. "This is hard, every time a fish comes by I either don't reach it in time or scare it away because I touch the water." Graymist looked at her apprentice. "You'll get used to it." She said as she started washing her paw.

Troutpaw looked at the water. "I'm going to try another time." "Go for it" Graymist cheered half heartedly. Troutpaw crouched on the shore and slowly stuck her paw out above the water. She waited for a minute when she saw a carp a fox length out from the shore, easily a cat length. "Graymist" She whispered "I see it" Her mentor responded "Don't go for it." _You think I don't know that. It's too far away and bigger than me._ They both watched the carp swim slowly downstream. Graymist looked back at Troutpaw "Minnowtail and Mossypaw are down stream hunting too. They will probably get it."

Troutpaw looked back at the stream. A Blue gill swam up to the shore right next to the apprentice. Concentrating hard she sliced her paw into the water, grabbed the fish with her claws and scooped it out of the water. The Bluegill went flying over her head and landed behind her. "Nip its head." Graymist instructed. Troutpaw did as she was told and killed the fish only a few seconds after it was out of the water. It was about a vole length.

"Nice catch." The voice of Minnowtail startled her. They turned around to see Minnowtail soaking wet with Mossypaw at her side and a giant carp at their paws. Graymist nudged Troutpaw "What did I tell you?"

Minnowtail looked at them. "Will you guys help us carry this carp to the camp?" "Yes we will." Graymist answered. Mossypaw stepped in front of her mentor. "Well, I was wondering if Troutpaw and I could go hunting alone for a while and then head back to camp." "Yes, please Graymist." Troutpaw chimed in. Minnowtail looked at Graymist. "It's fine with me." Troutpaw looked at her mentor pleadingly. "Just be back by sun high, and oh yah, you two can share that blue gill."

The two apprentices looked at each other excitedly. The warriors took the carp and struggled away with it. It would probably feed the whole clan.

Mossypaw looked out over the tall grass and reeds. "Where should we hunt first?" "Well we should probably eat this fish first." Troutpaw responded. Mossypaw looked at it. "I'm not really that hungry. How about we burry it and bring it back to the clan later." Troutpaw looked at the fish considering if she was going to eat it or not. "Pouncetail likes Bluegill. I'll save it for him." She buried the fish.

"We could hunt at the mouth of the river by the lake?" Mossypaw suggested "Good idea!"

The two she-cats walked together through the reeds toward the river. Troutpaw looked at Mossypaw. Her eyes were drawn to a scar on her cheek that she got during the battle against the dark forest about five moons ago. The first wave that attacked the Riverclan camp made it's way to the apprentice den. Mossypaw flew herself at the first she-cat to enter the den. That she-cat gave her the scar.

The two apprentices got to the mouth of the river. "Look" Mossypaw exclaimed pointing her nose at a shallow pool in the water. There were about ten bass sitting there waiting for a cat to come by and scoop them up.

Mossypaw trotted up to the pool and scooped up a bass. The two cats altogether cought six bass.

The two she-cats ate one figuring they could'nt bring then all back to the camp.

Troutpaw licked her lips. "That was a good hunt." "Yah-" Mossypaw was cut off as a giant creature lunged at Mossypaw. Troutpaw jumped back in fear as she saw her friend getting taken away by the creature. Troutpaw's fur was sticking all up as she realised that the giant creature was a snapping turtle.

She shook her fear off and lunged at Mossypaw and grabbed her scruff as on the opposite side the beast was pulling Mossypaw's hind leg. "YOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!" Troutpaw lissened to Mossypaw scream as her scruff slipped out from her jaws. The turtle backed up into the water and Mossypaw was gone. Only a few bubbles were left behind.

**Please rivew. I started writing this before I discovered this website. Hope to get next chapter in soon.**

**,Icetooth**


	2. Chapter 2

Troutpaw looked out at the water in panic. She had just witnessed the attack of a giant snapping turtle on her friend. "Mossypaw!" "Mossypaw!" Troutpaw wailed for her apprentice friend. Nothing happened. _I've __got to get help. _Troutpaw ripped down the well worn path that lead to the Riverclan camp. Reeds whipped in her face but she did'nt care. She flew across the stream and before long arrived at the camp.

She burst through the reed bed. "Someone help! Mossypaw was taken away by a huge turtle!" The cats in the clearing looget at her.

Then Reedwhisker the Riverclan deputy came up to Troutpaw. "Where." he asked quickly. "The mouth of the river." "Ok i'll get a patrol ready." He turned to his clan. "You heard her, Hollowpaw, Graymist, Mintfur, Pebblefoot,Grasspelt,Petalfur and Mothwing and of course Minnowtail, come with me to the accident. Troutpaw will lead us to it." He dipped his black head to Troutpaw. Troutpaw nodded back and led the patrol out of camp.

* * *

When the patrol arrived at the river the water was slightly tinted red. Troutpaw's worry for her friend grew. All of the warriors and medicine cats were yowling Mossypaw's name and looking up and down the bank.

"Keep your distance from the water." Reedwhisker instruckted. "you never know when that thing might strike again."

He padded over to Troutpaw while keeping an eye out on the water's edge. "How big was this - turtle?" Troutpaw thought for a second. "Probably bigger than you." Reedwhisker's pelt shone in the sun high light. "Thats pretty unusual. Turtles only come out around sun down, not in the middle of the day."

Suddenly Grasspelt's voice was heard over all of the comotion of the cats. He was probably twenty badger letgths down stream. "I found her." All of the cats raced over to Grasspelt. Lying at his paws a motionless soaking wet, bloody Mossypaw. The worst part her hind paw was ripped off.

Mothwing was the first to Mossypaw. "Everyone step back." They did. Troutpaw watched in horror as the medicine cat checked for breathing. Then lisened to her unheaving chest. Mothwing stood up and put her front paws on Mossypaw's chest. She started to push on her chest.

_Please starclan. Don't take her now. _After a few compressions water bubbled up from the apprentices mouth. "She's alive." Mothwing exclaimed. Relief flooded through Troutpaw knowing Mossypaw was OK...for now.

**How did you like it? Please review. P.S I wrote this at the same time the first person to tightrope walk across Niagra Falls walked across the falls. GO U.S.A!**


End file.
